Idea
by Lady Yuu
Summary: La madre de Sanada descubre a su hijo en una situación comprometedora con Yukimura. Cap 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Es un texto sencillo. No es la gran cosa. Quiero ser más realista y por eso tomo esté tipo de temas. **_

_**Espero les guste. Trato de hacer algo diferente a los fics que hacía antes. Ya sea sin tantos errores y trama original o realista. Si logré eso, me daría mucho gusto saberlo. **_

_______________________________________________

Yukimura salió corriendo de la casa de Sanada. Tropezó por accidente en el pasillo con el hermano mayor de éste. El jersey cubría todo su cuerpo, así que desconoció quien era. Se desconcertó al escuchar a su madre gritar furiosa.

Al entrar a la estancia, la escena no era agradable: Su madre regañaba a su hermano menor. Las palabras: "cretino confiado" y "es la última vez que lo veo en mi casa", lo obligaron a preguntar. Dejó su mochila y una carpeta en el sillón más cercano.

Su madre no contestó, acomodó su cabello negro que se sacudió por la tensión. Arregló su vestido y se marchó. Ambos hermanos quedaron solos.

Sanada Genichiro se sintió obligado a satisfacer la curiosidad de su hermano.

—Nada—se limitó a contestar. Sus mejillas estaban inflamadas, supuso que su madre lo golpeó. En su mirada existía cierta vergüenza. Notó su camisa desabotonada, su pecho tenía marcas que no fueron hechas por su madre.

Pidió permiso y fue a su habitación. Sin embargo, su hermano seguía consternado.

—¿Es por la chica que salió corriendo? ¿La metiste a la casa? Ni yo fui tan atrevido Genichiro—dijo al entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál chica?...—preguntó Sanada, meditó un momento, su mirada se clavó con decepción en el suelo y golpeó ligeramente la pared—No era ninguna chica, era Yukimura Seiichi, el capitán del equipo de tenis—dijo con disgusto.

El hermano mayor se sorprendió, juraba que era un hermosa muchachita. Lo desconocía; por la universidad no podía asistir a los partidos, por ello no estaba al tanto de las amistades de su hermano. Tenía otro tipo de responsabilidades, una vida propia que atender, únicamente sabía lo básico, lo que el mismo Genichiro contaba.

—¿Qué paso?—Sanada no tenía ganas de hablar la vergüenza que pasó y mucho menos volverlo a recordar—¿Qué molestó a mamá? Han estado en casa muchos amigos, nunca fue problema.

—No tengo mucho animo en esté momento, te parece si hablamos después—Genichiro estaba pálido. Su hermano comprendió aun que sólo fuera por un par de horas; lo dejo a solas.

En la cena, su madre no estaba en la mesa, tal indignación le provocó un artificial dolor de cabeza. Conocía perfectamente a su madre, estricta, prepotente; la perfección y las tradiciones las llevaba a extremos. A veces era muy cruel y no media sus palabras. Su padre no habló con Genichiro, le enviaba miradas frías.

Por la noche su hermano mayor volvió a la habitación del vice-capitán a terminar la charla pendiente.

Se enteró, que: Su madre regresó de una cita con sus amigas, tenía una duda sobré llenar una forma de pagó. Entró a la habitación sin tocar. Encontrando a Yukimura sin camisa, sentado en las piernas de Sanada, besandose con descaro. Yukimura se apartó rápido con vergüenza, buscó lo que faltaba de su ropa. Sanada cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, permaneció sentado en la cama. Al principio, su madre creyó que Yukimura era una chica por la finura de su espalda y su dulce voz. Si hubiese sido el caso, Sanada estaría castigado, no tendría la enemistad de su madre o el dolor que le causaba aquella abominación.

—Vete—ordenó su madre a Yukimura con un tono cebero, lo miró con repulsión—me das asco—finalizó cuando paso a su lado. Yukimura corrió a la salida.

Lo siguiente fue una discusión acalorada y los gritos de su madre. Lo golpeó dos veces en el rostro, advirtiendole que no quería ver más a ese muchacho en su casa. Estaba terriblemente decepcionada, no sólo de su hijo ni de la confianza que tenía en él, sino en no poner atención en sus amistades.

—Tengo suerte que nadie más sabe de esto. Eres una vergüenza para la familia—dijo la señora Sanada antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Genichiro intentó contenerse con el nudo en la garganta. Su hermano mayor no conciliaba aquel suceso, esperó cualquier tontería, que lo descubrieron fumando hierba o viendo pornografía, pero menos que su hermano… ¿Por qué le constaba trabajo pensar en eso? Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Como paso? ¿Te gusta, lo quieres…? Por favor Genichiro, dime que es una manera de perder el tiempo—lo tomó del brazo para que lo mirara, la angustia de su hermano le produjo pena.

Le explicó que quería a Yukimura porque era inevitable. Las cualidades que su madre le inculcó, sobre lo que ella llamó: "una mujer ideal", las tenía él. Era callado, discreto, dedicado en sus intereses, comprendía sus pensamientos y le gustaba su voz al decir su nombre. Sólo en veces como está recordaba que era varon.

—A los quince años no sabemos lo que queremos en realidad—su hermano mayor comprendió a medias, con la esperanza que dentro de unos años lo olvidará.

Los días siguientes fueron menos hostiles que al principio del suceso. En el colegio, los entrenamientos eran limitados; Sanada tenía una hora especifica de regresar a casa. Su madre hablaba muy pocas veces con él. Y su padre lo mantenía ocupado después de realizar sus deberes en casa, lo hacía entrenar con más ahínco, evitando a toda costa un rato libre. Eso no fue problema para que cambiara la relación de ambos jóvenes. Incluso Yukimura bromeaba con aquello.

—Si me vistiera como mujer podría engañar a tu mami—sonrió Yukimura. A Sanada no le pareció gracioso, pero lo imaginó—ya habrá tiempo.

—Dudo mucho seguir en el Rikkai después de lo que paso. Mi padre comentó algo de un cambio de escuela hace un par de días.

—Que mal, ya lo arreglaremos o se nos ocurrirá algo. Lo hicimos cuando estaba en el hospital, ¿no?—Yukimura lucia despreocupado y feliz—ahora tenemos otras prioridades, el torneo.

Siempre con ese semblante de tranquilidad, después de la operación su animo cambió y todo parecía tener solución.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron eternas para Sanada. Esperaba que las vacaciones fueran así. Salía más seguido con su hermano mayor y al mantenerse distraído, pensaba menos en Yukimura. Era eso o quedarse en casa con su padre junto con la idea de llevarlo a una casa de citas y ayudar a su madre en las compras.

Esa tarde de jueves fue extrañamente tranquila, ambos padres salieron, su hermano mayor fue con sus amigos al cine. Los días pasados deseaba que todos se fueran y lo dejaran solo, ahora que se cumplió, no sabía que hacer. El celular sonó después de estar fuera de servicio, ya que su madre lo confiscó. Vio un número desconocido, dudó en contestar.

—Quiero verte—dijo la voz de Yukimura del otro lado. Sanada sintió temor, en cualquier momento llegaría su madre. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera vigilado, con una cámara escondida, una grabadora en casa, así que colgó.

Apretar esa tecla fue más cruel para él que para Yukimura. Ni siquiera lo dejo hablar. Su madre había hecho un buen trabajo volviéndolo a educar. Sanada se dejo caer en la cama, sentía culpa y pensó en llamarlo, pero imaginó lo que su madre era capaz de hacer para mantenerlo a raya si descubría que hablaba con Yukimura. El timbre sonó, el sonido hizo brincar a Sanada y su corazón latió. Sus manos sudaban, corrió a abrir. Tenía que calmarse, si su madre lo veia nervioso, las cosas se pondrían peor.

Afortunadamente el camino a la puerta principal era largo, tenía que pasar por el estanque y el jardín. Cuando llegó a la puerta, su respiración era natural, ya no sudaba. Corrió el cerrojo y se encontró con una muchacha encantadora, vestía un vestido azul cielo, unas gafas negras, sombrero y zapatillas pastel.

—Hace días que no te veo—dijo ella; al instante supo de quien se trataba.

_______________________________________________

_**Aquí es donde yo digo, gracias por leer y todo eso. Pero quien sabe si dejen comentarios. Me gustaría saber la opinión y sobre todo si tengo fallas. **_

_**Criticas objetivas. **_

_**También para ver si puedo subir la segunda parte ^^**_

_**Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buen día. **_

_**Traigo el segundo capitulo. La verdad no pensé que tuviera aceptación en el publico, por que no hay sexo, no hay nada de esos detalles que enloquecen a las fangirls ^^**_

_**Pero quería hacer algo más real, manteniendo la personalidad de los personajes. (Espero conseguir el tan complejo IC que tanto discuten)**_

_**Nota: sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero cuando escribí esté cap a las tres de la tarde, escuchaba: "When we get married" de 1910 Fuitgum Corporation. Una canción en inglés de los 70s. Fue casi poético ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningún personaje de los mencionados es mío. Todo es de Konomi. Aun que en mi mente el padre de Sanada revolotea, siento que es idéntico a sus hijos. El hermano tampoco me pertenece… (Mejor, sino…)_

—¿Qué haces aquí? Mi madre no tardará en volver. Debes irte y…—Sanada estaba terriblemente nervioso, miraba en todas direcciones, asegurándose que el auto de su madre no apareciera.

—Está es mi idea para poder vernos. No te preocupes, no nos descubrirán—Yukimura le guiñó el ojo, confiaba en su plan—me descubriste porque esté vestido lo use en una obra de teatro, ¿recuerdas?

Sanada analizó al capitán de arriba a bajo, dándose cuenta que realmente parecía una jovencita. Muchos lo habían confundido en ocasiones, incluso Sanada estuvo a punto de pelear con un grupo de universitarios por ofenderlo un día en los pasillos del colegio.

—Mi nombre es Yuki Sarazawua—explicaba el delicado jovencito con una sonrisa—tengo quince años y voy en el colegio Rikkai, clase A. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tengo todo la coartada bien planeada.

—Tú y tus ideas, siempre me desconciertan—Sanada no estaba muy convencido. A pesar de los lentes y el sombrero, él lo descubrió, pudiera ser que su madre tuviera ese mismo instinto—¿Yuki Sarazawua no es una de las animadoras?

—Una mentira siempre tiene que llevar algo de verdad para ser efectiva.

—¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?—el vice capitán, terminó por aceptar aquel plan descabellado, del cual desconfiaba.

—Nada, sólo sígueme.

Un automóvil negro se paró frente a ellos. Su padre le hizo una señal, Sanada instintivamente corrió a abrir la puerta del garaje. Yukimura permaneció quieto, respiraba profundo, sentía las miradas de ambos señores sobre su espalda.

La madre de Sanada bajó primero del vehiculo. Saludó con cortesía, pero no dejaba de observar con indiferencia a Yukimura.

Sanada regresó y enseguida presento a su "amiga".

—Vaya… tu padre te dio buenos consejos—dijo la señora de Sanada con un aire triunfante de que su hijo cambiara.

—¿Una amiga?—oyó preguntar a su padre con curiosidad a su madre.

Yukimura mantenía una sonrisa infantil y los modales femeninos, casi tan natural que el mismo Sanada se creía el teatro.

—Pasa—invitó la madre de Sanada.

Yukimura volvió a sonreír, llevaba un punto a su favor. Sanada estaba contrariado, tal vez su madre se dio cuenta y para humillarlos los invitaba a pasar. Tragó saliva, intentó comportarse natural, condujo a Yukimura a la sala.

A los pocos minutos la señora Sanada regresó con té. El padre de la familia, leía el periódico con monotonía, ignoraba a su hijo y acompañante. Por un momento, Yukimura también sintió temor de ser descubiertos y que de la manera más sutil les dieran su merecido.

—¿Dónde vives? ¿A que se dedican tus padres? ¿Qué piensas estudiar? ¿Sabes cocinar?—una lluvia de preguntas cayeron sobre Yukimura, él no cambiaba su expresión infantil. La mirada escudriñadora de la madre de Sanada era aterradora. Era frívola y calculadora. ¿Qué clase de hombre se casaría con una mujer de pocos sentimientos? El padre de Sanada seguía en lo suyo con el periódico.

Desvió la mirada por un momento hacía el padre de Sanada que leía el periódico, el parecido era sorprendente, la misma actitud formal, su tranquilidad al leer.

—Pues, no vivo muy lejos—explicaba—mi madre está en casa, tengo una hermana menor y mi padre es publicista. Estudiar, quizá botánica, me gusta mucho la jardinería y mi madre me ha enseñado un poco de cocina, pienso aprender más—la naturalidad de la voz de Yukimura le afirmaba que podía engañar a su madre.

—Que hermoso, la jardinería—su madre rió, incluso el padre de Sanada se sorprendió al escucharla reír. Eso no era frecuente—bebe—lo invitó—¿A qué viniste? Perdona que lo pregunte, no es propio de una jovencita de familia buscar a un muchacho—hay estaba de nuevo. Nada se le escapaba a esa mujer.

—Yo le pedí que viniera—comentó de inmediato Sanada—no sabía a que hora podía salir de casa, así que le pedí que viniera y…

—El plan era salir—dijo su padre detrás del periódico—déjalos mujer, que la lleve al cine o a tomar un helado. Es una muchacha—afirmó apartando el periódico de sus ojos. La mirada cautivó a Yukimura y por supuesto a su esposa. Tan parecido a Sanada.

—Bien. Me dio gusto conocerte… Yuki

Yukimura dio las gracias con una reverencia y se despidieron. Caminaban a la puerta de salida volviendo a pasar por el estanque.

Sanada suspiró hondo, sintió alivio, quería besar a Yukimura pero se contuvo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, está se abrió; el hermano de Sanada entraba. Los miró por un momento, sobre todo a Yukimura. Al pasar a su lado susurró:

—Cubre tu cuello y las manos, el disfraz te va, pero no dejes pasar los detalles.

Yukimura se congeló. Sanada estaba contrariado.

—¿Crees que tu madre lo notó?—la pregunta seguía confundiendo a Sanada que cuestionó a ambos.

El hermano de Sanada los miró con cierta pena.

—…no lo sé. Quizá puedes engañar a una mujer, pero no a un hombre—respondió con cierto enfado, le hizo pensar, que el único que se dio cuenta, fue el padre de Sanada.

Ya fuera de casa, sentados en un jardín. Para la gente, eran una bonita pareja de jóvenes. Yukimura tenía las manos de Sanada entre las suyas. Quiso besarlo, pero éste se negó. La preocupación no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Hablaban sobré las posibilidades de ser descubiertos y que el padre de Sanada se enterara. ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Acaso los apoya? O peor aún, ¿le dirá a su esposa en estos momentos y al regresar Sanada se llevará una mala experiencia y quizá más castigos?

—Sabía que no era buena idea. No sé puede engañar a un perro viejo, si mi hermano lo notó, cuanto más mi padre—Sanada volvió a reprochar.

—Para la próxima vez, usaré una mascada en el cuello y guantes.

—No sé trata de eso, puede que no exista próxima vez—ambos guardaron silencio. Sanada lo abrazó. Su mente seguía dando vueltas y analizaba detalles ambiguos que dejo pasar Yukimura.

—¿Saliste de tu casa vestido así? ¿Por qué guardaste el vestido de la obra?—Yukimura se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y contestar.

—No, claro que no. Me vestí en una gasolinera. Pensé en que lo necesitaría alguna vez.

—Seguramente todos te miraron—afirmó Sanada con un gesto, detestaba que alguien más lo mirara.

—Sabes que no me fijo en los demás.

—Imagino que te cambiarás de ropa igual.

—Sí. Aun que no estemos en tu casa, puede que alguien nos vea y le diga a tu madre.

—Te preocupas por la situación con mi madre y que no podamos vernos, pero… ¿qué hay de tu familia? Tus padres.

Cuando Yukimura iba a contestar, fue interrumpido.

—¿Seiichi?—un hombre con el mismo color de cabello de Yukimura se paró frente de ellos.

—Papá—Yukimura tembló al ver la figura imponente de su padre. Soltó rápidamente las manos de Sanada y se apartó.

El padre de Yukimura miró a Sanada con rabia, no pudo contenerse y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Seiichi consiguió detener a su padre y evitar una pelea. Con el mismo coraje que lo consumía, tomó por el cuello a su hijo. Lo miró a los ojos. Sanada limpiaba la sangre de su nariz a causa del golpe.

Algunos curiosos que pasaban observaron la escena y Sanada se sintió más incomodo.

—Siempre le dije a tu madre que el hecho de que te parecieras a ella nos daría problemas. No quiero ningún hijo marica en mi familia—el sombrero cayó al suelo, jaló su cabello, lo arrastró hasta el automóvil que esperaba frente a un parquímetro.

—Suéltame, me lastimas—dijo Yukimura y eso enfureció más a su padre.

Sanada no pudo hacer nada, observaba apenado e impotente de no ayudarlo. No había diferencia, era la misma situación; Yukimura quería aparentar.

Vio como lo aventaba dentro del automóvil, así como a su portafolio y desparecieron entre los autos de la carretera.

Estaba seguro que todo se había terminado. Tantas coincidencias en un solo día no eran más que presagios. Se quedó en la banca, los problemas que tenía a los quince años eran mucho para él. Próximamente el instituto, otras responsabilidades y ahora Yukimura. Maldijo la hora en que creyó que fue buena idea llevarlo a su casa.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—estaba agobiado, No había a quien recurrir. Ni siquiera su hermano estaba contento con aquella relación. La sangre seguía saliendo y no sabía que tan marcado tenía el golpe en el rostro. Habría más preguntas y excusas al llegar a casa.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**A decir verdad no sé si tenga continuación por que como me metí en un rollo ahora en vacaciones. Escribo aquí, allá, en mi trabajo, en 30Vicios, en Fandom Insano con sus lucecitas navideñas.**_

_**Cualquier detalle, cosa, crítica objetiva y constructiva y si hay errores de dedo, espero no. Todos maldecimos a Word que cambia las letras sin que nos demos cuenta. (innecesario pero cierto) sucks word**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**De regreso, siento mucho la espera, pero bien dicen que la espera a veces vale la pena, no sé que tanto la valga está vez, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Como agradecimiento y regalitos a todas aquellas personas que dejaron sus comentarios sobre el fic. Muchas gracias a cada una.**_

_**Espero cubrir las expectativas o que esperaban de la continuación. Así que ustedes son las jueces y deciden que hacer, despedazarlo, llevarlo a esos lugares recónditos y desabitados o con mis queridos canibalitos. Que por cierto, les mando un beso a mis canibalitos por si es que la curiosidad y el morbo los trajo por aquí.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo.**_

____________________________________________

Siempre se considero inútil, pese a la buena relación con su familia. Por un momento creyó que su padre le reprocharía lo del hospital, la carga de tener un hijo enfermo. Dominado por la ira, su padre rompió en tiras el vestido, encerró a su hijo en el bañó, advirtiéndole que no quería verlo sino se quitaba todo el maquillaje del rostro.

El agua caía dentro de la bañera y el vapor comenzó a nublar la visión del cuarto. Limpiaba sus ojos con el agua, pero seguían humedecidos por el llanto. No estaba arrepentido, sólo avergonzado que su padre lo descubriera en tal situación. Aquello parecía un drama televisivo. Necesitó un par de minutos para lavar su cara y ponerse el pijama.

Al salir del baño escuchó a su padre.

Explicaba con lujo de detalles y en un tono exagerado lo que sucedió en el parque. La madre de Yukimura escuchaba con sorpresa, creía que era una broma. Normalmente se llevaban bien, aunque la diferencia de ideas era muy notable entre ambos hombres de la familia.

Seiichi entró a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Secó su cabeza mientras buscaba su celular. Quería decirle a Sanada que estaba bien. Sin embrago, desconocía que su padre había vaciado la bolsa que llevaba con su contenido y cortado el Internet en su habitación. No había manera para comunicarse con nadie.

Buscando su celular, escuchó un alboroto en el pasillo del departamento. Su padre abrió la puerta con ira, su madre tras de él, tratando de detener a su esposo.

—Escucha bien—advirtió su padre—si en el instituto me entero de otro de estos… asuntos. No dudaré en enviarte al colegio militar—después salió de la habitación, murmurando algo sobré los consejos de su padre y algún tío que paso sus días en el ejercito.

Seiichi seguía de pie, la amenaza de su padre los consternó por un momento. No notó a su madre, que en el umbral de la puerta lo miraba con infinita paciencia.

—Mamá—oyó la voz de su hermana menor, ella se acercó a su madre—¿le pasa algo a mi hermano?—la niña asomó su cabecita, miró a su hermano mayor—¿estás enfermo otra vez?

—¿Por qué dices eso?—cuestionó enseguida su madre. Limpiaba con discreción algunas lágrimas.

—Se ve pálido, como antes de ir al hospital. Y papá esta preocupado.

—No es nada. Sólo está cansado. Ve a ver televisión—la niña sin creer las palabras de su madre, obedeció, sonrió a su hermano y se marchó a la sala.

Yukimura no tenía nada de que hablar con ella. Aun que siempre lo comprendía y nunca lo dejó solo. Esta vez la ignoró, regresó a su búsqueda del móvil. Movió las sabanas, apartó las tiras del vestido, pero no encontraba nada.

—Te quiero hijo—dijo su madre con dulzura. Yukimura se sobresalto. Se acercó a él, besó su frente—¿lo quieres?

Seiichi no contestó, quedo de la misma manera que con la anterior amenaza de su padre. Aquella mujer entrando a los cuarenta, brillaban sus ojos y era noble su sonrisa. Acariciaba su cabello despacio, hasta aspirar el aroma del shampoo. Suspiró sin contener las lágrimas. Yukimura imaginó que su madre pensaba en los momentos difíciles que habían pasado meses atrás. La angustia de un año perdido en el hospital. Era la misma expresión que en aquellos días. Las manos frías y pálidas que recordaba, recorrían su rostro. A veces pensaba que su madre padecía lo mismo que él, pues cada vez que la tocaba, creía que se desarmaría como los maniquís.

—La decisión que tomes; yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase—aquella delgada mujer, de cabellos oscuros con aroma de comida, lo abrazó con fuerza, quería atraerlo a ella, regresarlo al mismo lugar del cual salió. Porque tenía miedo. Un miedo creado a base de supersticiones, de leyes medicas, las ideas de su marido, de los peligros en el mundo, los rumores del odio y a causa de sus propios miedos.

—Gracias mamá—sus voces tenían el mismo timbre. Seiichi creyó que si hubiera sido mujer, sería como ella; enseguida reprimió ese pensamiento.

—¿De verdad lo quieres?—volvió a preguntar separándose un poco para poder mirarlo—mira lo que has hecho por él. ¿Vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena pelear con tu padre por él? Lo que hiciste demuestra un valor especial, sólo puede ser movido por el amor, por que éste nos hace cometer idioteces—la voz de su madre sonaba más enérgica. Aunque lo apoyara no dejará pasar la oportunidad de decir lo que en verdad piensa—¿Él lo valorará? A veces ni nostras las mujeres apreciamos las cosas que se hacen por nosotras. ¿Crees que un muchacho sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Que hay de las animadoras que emocionadas te llevaban obsequios al hospital? ¿De los chocolates en San Valentín? ¿De las cartas que enviaban? Recuerdo que lo contabas emocionado. Incluso en segundo año no dejabas de hablar de una compañera de clase. ¿Qué paso? Ya no te gustan las niñas…—afirmó con un nudo en la garganta.

—…No es eso, es difícil de explicar. Sigo mirando a las niñas al pasar, pero…

—Lo amas a él—volvió a afirmar—creo que esto es lo que llaman: "amor ciego" No importa como sea la persona, si es especial, los defectos o prejuicios que se tengan desaparecen. No sé si estar feliz por que eres honesto y valiente; estás enamorado. O furiosa por ser descarado y deshonrar el nombre de tu padre.

Por lo menos su madre era directa. No esperaba felicitaciones por parte de su familia, pero si un poco de comprensión.

—A los quince años… no importa—su madre sonrió, pensaba que sólo era algo pasajero, como el primer amor a esa edad. No había de que preocuparse—vive los momentos de tu vida como si fueran los últimos. Nada dura para siempre Seiichi.

Esas mismas palabras las había dicho su madre en el hospital, a los tres días fue la operación y ahora estaba en casa. "¿A eso se refería?" Pensó Yukimura sin dejar de mirarla. No sabía que pensar, ¿eran buenos deseos o una advertencia?

—Se trata de disfrutar la vida al máximo—volvía a decir ella—cuando estabas en el hospital, dijiste una vez que, para recuperar el tiempo perdido allí, harías miles de cosas, tal vez no te daría tiempo, pero pasará lo que pasará tú harías que el tiempo valiera la pena. ¿No sé si te referías a él también?

Ahora sabía de quien heredó la astucia. Yukimura reflexionó un momento. Sanada siempre estuvo en sus planes. Nadie sabía realmente quien le dio las fuerzas para superar aquella prueba. Entre los buenos deseos de los amigos, el amor familiar y la fraternidad de quienes lo conocían, existía alguien que no lo dejo caer en ningún momento. Que se escapaba a deshoras para poder estar con él. Sanada escuchaba cada detalle mínimo en la estancia del hospital. En medio de proverbios y frases calidas, Seiichi Yukimura pasaba las desoladas noches con esas palabras. Igual que el invierno donde sol tenía un nombre. A él le debía agradecerle su madre por la recuperación. Sin el apoyo moral y la fuerza mental para soportar los retos que le imponía la vida en ese momento, no estaría ahora mirándolo y acariciando el cabello que tanto admiraba. Parecía que todos eran ajenos e ignorantes. Tratados igual a un villano.

—Mamá, si sabes que es pasajero, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?

Su madre sonrió con ironía.

—Eres muy joven, de nada sirve que hable contigo de detalles que no comprenderás por la edad. En un par de años nos reiremos de esto.

Aquellos días antes de ingresar al instituto, aprovechaba para jugar con su hermanita menor que ingresaría a cuarto años de primaria. Los juegos de mesa habían perdido su interés. A veces miraba películas de terror de la colección de su padre, con quien se habían calmado las tensiones. Después de una tarde viendo los clásicos de terror; su padre explicó detalles de las películas y los actores. Yukimura ya no se sentía tan intimidado por la autoridad de casa. Aun que no dejaba de recordarle ciertos puntos que debería manejar en el instituto.

Con ayuda de su madre, el jardín de la entrada al edificio, lo había modificado, plantando rosas y hasta gardenias. Seiichi se mantuvo ocupado durante las dos semanas siguientes. No había salido de casa, tenía acceso restringido por unas horas a Internet y con vigilancia. A pesar de eso, no se sentía enclaustrado. Yanagi lo visitaba, luego de dos mensajes específicos de la situación. Él le hablaba de Sanada. Lo satisfacía saber que las fricciones terminaron con su madre, aun que se angustiaba por él.

A veces Yanagi servía de mensajero, lo hacía más por diversión y sacar algo provechoso, que por mera fraternidad. Lo encontraba casi poético, una especie de Romeo y Julieta bastante patético que llegó a sentir nauseas de sólo pensarlo. Se divertía con ello.

Contaba los días de regresar al instituto. Lo encontraría y hablaría largas horas con él. Visitarían juntos el club del instituto, jugarían un rato. Lo convencería de ir al cine, de estudiar juntos. Muchas cosas imaginaba en la habitación que remodeló con su padre a petición de éste. Ahora era de un amarillo canario que le recordaba el uniforme de la escuela; los libros estaban en orden y había una repisa cerca de la ventana donde podía cuidar sus geranios y mirar el jardín que adornaba la entrada del edificio. Con todos aquellos campos semánticos, tenía la esperanza de que el siguiente año fuera mejor.

Yagyuu lucía más varonil, incluso más alto que Yukimura, su voz era más grabe, sonaba como todo un muchacho de instituto. Al verlo en la entrada, su felicidad aumento. Era como los tiempos de antaño. Nioh se presentó con su singular caminar y el cabello más largo. Renji comentaba sobre la diferencia del instituto a la secundaría, el ritmo era más veloz y los profesores más exigentes. Bunta hizo una broma sobré si Akaya sobreviviría, esperaban con emoción encontrarlo pronto el año entrante. Jackal era el único ausente. No era malo que decidiera probar estudiar en Brasil, cuando regresará tendría otros conocimientos. Sanada apareció detrás de algunos alumnos conocidos. Yukimura se llevó una fuerte impresión, era él o su hermano mayor, no había diferencia con esa estatura y porte.

—Miremos nuestras clases—sugirió Bunta entrando al pasillo.

Se acercaron al pizarrón.

—¡Yagyuu, estamos en la misma clase!—exclamó Nioh emocionado, no pudo contenerse y cargó a su compañero de la cintura, cual quinceañera. Éste protestó y ordenó que lo bajara inmediatamente.

—Quieren dejar sus… para otro momento, hay mucha gente mirando—Sanada volvía a reprenderlos. Yukimura tenía la sensación de que nada cambiaría.

—Mala suerte, nadie está en mi clase, en cambio "los tres grandes" tienen la misma.

Yanagi confirmó con sus propios ojos y trato de mantener su emoción. En cambio Yukimura sonrió. Esto era mejor de lo que esperaba, en la misma clase con Sanada. El timbre sonó, todos los alumnos corrían a sus salones, nada era igual a la secundaría. Era un mar de jóvenes y choques de estudiantes en las escaleras y pasillos. Como un simulacro.

—Corramos, sino no llegaremos—advirtió Renji y todos se separaron.

Sanada iba al frente de Yukimura, hasta ese momento pudo notar que sus mejillas eran mas redondas y los brazos más anchos. Ahora que analizaba, todos habían cambiado, también Bunta con su nuevo corte de cabello y unos centímetros más alto. Estaba seguro que si veía a Akaya, pasaría lo mismo. Se sintió ajeno a todos ellos. Era el único que no había madurado tanto como ellos.

—Es aquí—oyó decir a Renji y señaló un salón. Entraron de inmediato. Había tres sillas al final, se sentaron.

—No está el profesor—observó Yukimura, miró alrededor, las caras nuevas no dejabas de parlotear y había tres o dos personas que conoció en la secundaría a quienes saludó con un ademán.

—¿Estás nervioso Renji?—preguntó Sanada al notar las manos inquietas de su amigo.

—Un poco, a la mitad del día pasará—contestó tranquilo. Luego desvió su mirada a Yukimura a quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ese gesto sólo decía una cosa, nada había cambiado.

"Mi madre una vez más tenía razón. Vive los momentos como si fueran los últimos, quizá más tarde se termine, pero no se olvidará"

—Gen-kun—llamó una joven frente a Sanada—hola, es una suerte que estemos en la misma clase.

—¿Yuki Sarasawua?—preguntó Sanada confundido. La muchacha de cabello castaño y rizos en las puntas le sonreía coqueta.

Renji miró entrar al profesor y Yukimura tenía un mal presentimiento al observar a la jovencita cruzar las piernas y guiñarle un ojos a Sanada.

_____________________________________________

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Buen día, felices fiestas por que es la fecha. Y sin nada más que comentar, espero que les guste esta última entrega. Siempre que pienso que es la última, resulta que no, que dicen que da para más, bueno, ya veremos, ustedes decidan ^^**_

_**Ya saben, críticas objetivas y bla, bla, si hay error de dedo, es noche, el texto fue un poco improvisado al principio pero conforme pasaban las letras y oraciones tomó forma. **_

_**Bye bye**_


End file.
